


Science

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fucking Machines, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Robot Sex, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: Chell has once again found herself in the clutches of GLaDOS.  However, the AI has new plans for her, ones that do not involve her running through mazes with the portal gun.





	Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeenWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeenWolf/gifts).



She landed from the fifty foot drop and hit the ground running, sparing a quick look back at the massive gap that she had just cleared.  She remembered waking back up in the Enrichment Center after one night outside, one night after the insane AI said she wanted her “gone forever”.  Was this another test?  GLaDOS had sounded sincere when she kicked her out, fine by Chell, but she had recaptured her nonetheless.

Chell ran quickly, spotting the blue glow of the Emancipation Field; this stupid puzzle was almost done.  She rushed through the field, feeling the now-familiar electric sensation, hairs standing on end as her body made her way through the field.

Something was wrong.

She stumbled slightly, expecting the Aperture Long Fall Boot of her lead foot to hit the tile, only to be surprised when the bare sole of her feet met the tile.  She had too much momentum and her entire body passed through the field before she could stop.  She felt cool air hit her bare skin.  Too much bare skin.

She barely had time to process the fact that she was now standing naked in hallway before a heavy metal door slammed shut behind her.  She didn’t know what made her jump more, the slam or the voice that rang out throughout the facility.  “Congratulations, TEST SUBJECT.  The modifications made to that Aperture Science Material Emancipation Grill to disintegrate your Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device, Aperture Science Long Fall Boots, Aperture Science Test Subject Jump Suit, Aperture Science Undershirt, Aperture Science Test Subject-issue Brassiere, and Aperture Science Test Subject-issue Panties was a success, despite a projected seventy-three-point-nine-two percent chance of additionally vaporizing your epidermis.  You are currently not screaming and skinless, so that is good.  Please proceed to the next phase of testing.”

Chell stared at the metal door, jaw agape.  The thing had programmed one of the fields to _strip_ her?  In a way that made sense, Chell had bested GLaDOS using the portal gun and avoiding injury thanks to those boots—but GLaDOS had never been this cunning before.

“Please proceed to the next phase of testing.” GLaDOS repeated, a hint of anger in her voice.  The panels of the walls began to move together, mounted on robotic arms.  Chell backed away as they continued to close in, then turned and ran, hearing the segments of the wall slam together behind her just as she passed by them. 

I the flickering lights Chell was barely aware of the orange fluid on the floor, too focused on the threats behind her.  She hit the propulsion gel and slid, out of control and unbalanced, trying to regain her footing or slow herself to no avail.  The hallway started to angle downwards, and she lost her footing and tumbled, eventually sliding down, feetfirst.  Until the hallway suddenly ended above a large chamber leading to a drop.

Chell landed on her ass, hard.  It hadn’t been much of a fall, but without the boots, she couldn’t count on a soft landing at all times.  Gingerly she got to her feet until he heard a mechanical whir.  In the split second before she could bolt to safety, something clamped around her left ankle.  She looked down to see the metal limb, and bent down to extricate herself before something clamped down on her right.  Then her arms.  They pulled in separate directions, holding her spreadeagle.

Then a light came one.  And another.  Another.  Then a hundred.  She slammed her eyes shut at the sudden, blinding illumination, looking aside.

There was a rumbling, and Chell was aware she was moving forward.  Her eyes adjusted, although the lights were still so goddamn bright.  She was in some sort of moving rack.  To her blurred vision she could see some additional arms moving, ending in things that certainly weren’t the grasping claws holding her limbs.

She also saw a big, gleaming hunk of metal hanging down from the ceiling, moving with whirs.  The single golden light at the bottom, set in an orb that was moving up and down was all too familiar. 

“Welcome to the test chamber, INSERT NAME HERE.”  GLaDOS said, “head” bobbing up and down before dropping low, looking at Chell from the ground up.  The rack she was on rotated backwards a little, giving her a better view.  “This test is slightly different from the previous tests you have done, so I will be relaying important safety information.  Please pay attention.  First, FILE NOT FOUND.”

Chell glared contemptuously at the thing.

“Before we begin testing proper…” The AI said as the rack Chell was bound in turned one-hundred eighty degrees.  She tensed uselessly against her bond—not that it was really any better facing GLaDOS, but she didn’t like only catching a glimpse of the insane machine out of her peripheral vision when she turned her head.  “The delay in arriving to this testing chamber has sent these entire proceedings off schedule.  This is unacceptable, and to ensure you remember the importance of maintaining schedule, Aperture Science…”

Without warning one of the other metal limbs on the contraption Chell was stuck to began moving.  It was a long, thin metal arm like the ones holding her.  Except instead of some robotic claw, it ended in a flat, wide metal panel.  It buzzed and whirred until it was in place, pulled back, and then slammed the paddle against Chell’s backside.  She winced and closed her eyes.

“One.”

The next strike hit her again, repositioning itself so it landed more one the other cheek than the first.  GLaDOS counted a “Two”.  Tears were actually welling up in her eyes by spank number five.  The paddling arm was hard and strong and GLaDOS lost count several times, restarting all the way over from one.  By the time she reached ten, Chell’s ass was thoroughly red and the woman was shaking.

“Please be informed that future absence or tardiness for tests will be pubished more severely.” GLaDOS Helpfully chimed in.  A glance over the shoulder confirmed the machinery was leaning in close, the light of the machine’s face millimeters from her right buttock before it pulled away.  Chell was turned back to face her.

“Now then, we are going to be testing out Aperture Science Masturbatory Aides One Through Twenty-Five today.”  GLaDOS said.  “If you do not wish to participate in tests of a sexual nature, please speak up now.”

Chell had no words.

She shuddered when another one of the  machine limbs began to move, wincing as she look down to see it.  The machine whirred as it’s limb, a rubbery ball, pressed against Chell’s vagina.  And began to vibrate.

She didn’t want this.  She thrashed and tried to push herself away from the limb, but it insistently bobbed up against her, shaking heavily against her.  She slammed her eyes shut and tried to think of anything, everything to break contact, and failing that, tried her best to resist the sensations.  It had been so long, so long since she felt something between her legs. 

She stretched and struggled and tried to think of anything except the pleasurable sensation of the vibrations against her while the arm moved slowly back and forth, along the length of her slit and applying slight pressure at various places.  The speed at which the arm moved and its tip vibrated increased, the pressure against her and inside her increased.  GLaDOS was babbling something but she couldn’t make it could.  She couldn’t take it.

She clenched her teeth hard as every muscle tensed, relaxed, tensed again.  She shook and shuddered and felt herself break in the machine’s grip.  She hung slack in the grip of the machine, until she noticed GLaDOS’s “face” against hers.

“TEST SUBJECT apparently enjoyed test one.” She said.  “We shall proceed through each of these tests.  And since the key to any good science is replicability, we shall proceed to repeat the tests multiple times to ensure correct data is collected.”

Chell just glared at the unblinking light contemptuously. 

“Your enthusiasm and eagerness is noted.”

She was angry and ashamed at the stupid goddamn machine.  But, GLaDOS was not infallible, Chell had beaten her, outsmarted her before.  She just had to wait for a while, until the machine slipped up, gave her an opportunity.

It would come, she assured herself as something slick and hard forced its way inside her vagina. Slick, hard, cold, and _big_.

As the machine began to fuck her, every thrust bouncing her in the rack, Chell reminded herself that sooner or later, that opportunity would come.

Even if Chell would cum many times beforehand.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had been bouncing around my head for a while. It's been a bit since I played the portal games, but the thought of an unhealthily obsessed GLaDOS turning the testing sexual was too much fun. One thing I was considering but couldn't get work was creative use of portals (mainly forcing Chell eat herself out), if anyone would want to take a shot at that...


End file.
